User talk:Mallo1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Squaredance (album) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 21:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Response to "Examples?" Of course I don't mind good edits! Here are some decent track pages: Billy Joe's Dubstep Adventure, CALIFORNIaN DRAgon DICKS (Truxton Remix), Midwich, and The End. None of them are perfect, but they all demonstrate use of the template, as well as just the general sections that should go into a really detailed song page. For songs that just don't have all that much background info, The Last Rave in The Depths Of Your Eyes showcases what a page should have. (Composition, release notes, video if there is one). On an unrelated note, your edit to the Template:Infobox/Album accidentally introduced a slight problem. All album pages where the alias was a link didn't get added to a category for their alias; they instead just had text added to the top of their page See: Squaredance (album). The only way I can see to fix this is to change } to [[ }]], so that the input alias is not a link. The problem with this is that all releases with multiple or just different aliases results in problems. ie. Adventures with Tweesee, Acid Intravenous. If you can think of a way around this, I'd love to hear it. I do like your idea, and changing alias so that it auto links has been something I've wanted to do for a while. -21:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed the Darius + Adraen thing by hardcoding a conditional check for these aliases - remind me to update it if Ren makes a new collab album! The "category link at top of the page" bug's fault is people linking to alias pages from the template, which is now invalid. AKA, all album pages have to be checked for that bug and fixed if it happens, sorry. :/ Will do that when I have a moment. (Also, don't worry about Renard alias directing to a disambiguation - I added a check for him too :) ) mallo (talk) 18:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll have a bot run through the small changes. Thanks a ton! I tried to change the alias field to auto link several months ag, but I ran into too many problems and ended up undoing it. Hopefully now everything should be fine :) -Unoctium1 (talk) 22:41, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Admin Privileges Hey, would you like admin privileges? You're a consistently good editor, and you've done a lot for the wiki recently. Obviously if you don't want it, that's fine, but you wouldn't really need to do anything more than what you've already been doing. Unoctium1 (talk) 23:03, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I won't mind it for sure! :P By the way, do you have a Skype or anything like that? mallo (talk) 14:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::You're an admin now! Feel free to ask any questions you might have. Also all admin controls are found on the little blue toolbar at the bottom of the screen. Yeah, I have Skype. Not sure what my skype name is (I never use skype), but I'll let you know when I find it. Unoctium1 (talk) 00:41, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks! mallo (talk) 08:08, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Found my skype name, its abelw24 Unoctium1 (talk) 04:12, May 12, 2015 (UTC) lol surprise its maverick Ilikepies! (talk) 15:46, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :YOU DIDN'T ADD TOPIC HEADER ARGH mallo (talk) 15:48, May 11, 2015 (UTC) GABBERSTAG Heay! I got a message that said I changed the GABBERSTÄG-page in any way, which I didn't. At least I hope so... All I did was commenting it - I hope I didn't mess anything up > w <' Neh.. :Worry not! All you did was make a comment. Also next time sign your messages, kay? (I somehow knew it was you, CoreFox) mallo (talk) 13:36, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: Heh, I just noticed how late I am... oh well. mallo (talk) 13:39, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Detergent Edit Hiya. Noticed you reverted an edit to the Detergent page ("Detergent is the only group/alias not based on an anthropomorphic animal"). I ''originally ''deleted that since RQ was a thing, making the trivia incorrect. Let me OFF THE BUS (talk) 04:01, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. That day I was feelin' awful, and I think I misunderstood that delete as "that's useless information!!", sorry. mallo (talk) 16:45, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, do you know what's going on with the album infoboxes? They've all changed their color. Do you know if that's a wiki change? -Unoctium1 (talk) 01:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, you see, wikia introduced these new "portable infoboxes", basically weird look and works on phones (not like they didn't already). I just went ahead and converted album infobox so it'd stop bugging me and I was going to port other boxes too, but school takes up my time and converting infobox took me like, an hour or something. ;V I will convert them as soon as I can tho! (Also I need to find how to change the infobox's background color :P) If you're not okay with that change, I kept the old version in Infobox/Album/Archived or something. -mallo (talk) 14:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::If we can change the background color, I guess they're okay. As they are right now though they really stand out and kinda look ugly. The older ones fit with the color theme of the rest of the wiki a lot better. I'll look around and see if I can figure out how to customize them. -Unoctium1 (talk) 01:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Edit: So it looks like the new infoboxes are customisable through css. This discusses how best to do it, but I'm not sure if we want to use MediaWiki:Common.css or MediaWiki:Wikia.css. -Unoctium1 (talk) 02:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::According to a quick google search, we'll probably want to modify both as they're used on different themes (Monobook and Oasis) -mallo (talk) 11:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC)